


Hero

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grant Ward needs a Hug, Hugs, Post-F.Z.Z.T., What is Hydra?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma isn’t the only person Skye attacks with a hug after <i>F.Z.Z.T.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a hug fic?

“Skye, I should go check on Fitz.”

Skye pulled away and wiped her eyes as she nodded. Grant had looked away, uncomfortable with her display of affection but now his eyes were back on her rookie. Simmons gave Skye’s arm a squeeze and nodded in his direction. He gave her a small smile and watched as she left for Fitz’s bunk.

He turned to head for the bar; needing a drink after today, but before he could the force of Skye’s body hit him as she flung herself at him. He froze and his heart raced. She wasn’t going to cry, was she? He could not handle a crying anyone. Skye’s arms were around him the way they’d been around Jemma a moment earlier and he struggled to figure out where to put his hands so he just stood there like a dumbass while she got the sleeve of his shirt wet with her tears.

After a moment he awkwardly patted her shoulder. “There, there,” he muttered like an idiot.

_God, Ward, you really need to learn some people skills._

He wasn’t used to hugging or emotion or affection but the point of joining the team had been to learn, right?

Grant tried to hug her back but how did one go about that? And was that her hair that smelled so good? He found himself leaning in to smell and then went rigid again as he realized what he was doing. Best if he just stood there, honestly.

She pulled away a moment later and punched his arm lightly. “Don’t do that again. I mean…do it…thank you…I mean…” She wiped her eyes and blew out a long sigh. “Jemma would be gone if it wasn’t for you so I’m glad you did it but if anything happened to you…any of you I don’t know…” She covered her face and chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”

A smile formed on his lips, the way it seemed to when she was around and he wasn’t being a jackass. “No, it’s…you care about her.”

She smiled as she pulled her hands away. “I care about all of _you_.” She seemed to sense how uncomfortable that made him so she hugged her arms around herself and brushed past him. “How about a drink-“

He caught her by the arm gently and met her eyes. “I would have done it for you too. I mean…any of you. I’m sorry, I’ve been a jerk.” One of their team had almost died today; it could be either one of them tomorrow, so staying angry was petty of him.

She shrugged. “You had a reason to.”

“No, I really didn’t. You’ve more than apologized…” He sighed. “I’m just not wired the way everyone else is.”

She laughed. “Yeah, well, I already knew that, Wall-E, now come on,” she said as she took his hand. “I’ll buy you a drink. You deserve it, being the hero and all.”

He rolled his eyes and let her lead him towards the bar.

“I was just doing my jo-“

“Ward?”

“Yes?”

“Turn the switch on your speech button.”

He smirked. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
